


今夜或不再

by LIUMO_076



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, for one night
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIUMO_076/pseuds/LIUMO_076
Summary: 黄铉辰再没有去过那个酒吧
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	今夜或不再

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc  
> *xxj文笔  
> *419的故事没有对错，结尾很狗血  
> *就当我在乱写吧（因为文荒了）

今夜或不再

黄铉辰观察一个男孩很久了。

黑色蓬松的头发，有些瘦，坐在吧台那个地方，每天晚上都安安静静坐在那里喝着白兰地。

他很纯

总是在酒杯边缘细细酌一口，就立即放下。嘟着嘴，脸颊肉也鼓起，圆眼睁大，不知在想什么。

也很诱人

宽大的衣服笼在身上，却依稀能看到身体的曲线，仰头时会露出他的天鹅颈，吧台的光映在他的眸中，光亮而迷离。

黄铉辰不是喜欢泡吧的人，是偶然一天同事约酒时发现那个男孩的。最开始瞧见时有些惊艳，第二天晚上想来碰碰运气，倒真的遇上了，再后来就发现那个男孩每周周末都来。所以他也每次准时到达，已经持续近一月了。

男孩人气很高，每次都有人搭讪，男的女的，形形色色，但都被他给拒绝。他就像专门来酒吧只为喝酒的人一样。

后来黄铉辰听到了关于那个男孩的传言。

他有男朋友，在海外，没有回来，他每天都来喝酒消解寂寞，没人成功和他说过超过五句话。

才有点跳动的心就被这传言给强压下去。

但黄铉辰没有离开，还是每周都来，想着能多看几眼是几眼。

这天晚上有些不一样，男孩接到了电话。他眼睛虚眯着，嘴角不经意的上扬，好像挺开心。  
没过多久，他就突然从位置上站起来，皱着眉头，走出了酒吧。

走的时候路过黄铉辰附近，能闻到他身上属于白兰地的果味。  
以为男孩不会回来的黄铉辰本来打算离开，刚站起来就看到他又回来了。双眼有些红肿，眼角挂着泪，又点了一杯白兰地，只是这次喝的又快又急。

喝的太急就会被呛住。他不停咳嗽，酒精上脸的微红，变得透红。

黄铉辰看到了一个男人站了起来，不知道出于什么心理黄铉辰也站了起来。仿佛知道那个男人的目标是男孩一样，黄铉辰径直朝男孩走了过去。

坐到男孩旁边时，黄铉辰向着男人方向看去，果不其然，对方一脸懊恼相，却还不死心得想靠近。黄铉辰指了指弯着腰咳嗽的男孩，再指了指自己，挑眉示意那人离开。那人似是知道自己争不过了，走回自己的位置，只是看着黄铉辰，笑得很刺眼，像等待好戏开场一般。

男孩抬起身时瞟到了黄铉辰，转过头，圆眼微瞪着，对上黄铉辰的眼神。

没人开口，男孩在打量黄铉辰的同时，黄铉辰也在打量他。

“你……有事？”男孩开口问道。

“有”黄铉辰盯着男孩有些湿润的唇，转过身向酒保要了一杯一模一样的白兰地。

轻抿了一口。

有些寡淡。

“你一个人？今晚有约吗？”

像是刚看到男孩的人一样轻挑，虽然他有些这样的意思，但是说出口就变了味道。

“呵，”男孩勾唇轻笑，转过头继续喝酒。

一样地又快又急。

黄铉辰偏头正好看到先前那人笑得灿烂，挺烦的。

旋即转向男孩，看着他喝。

近七分钟的灌酒，像买醉一般，他的脸颊越来越红。

突然，他侧过头又对上了黄铉辰的眼神。

“没约”喷出的酒气，黄铉辰都能闻到，“去酒店吗？”

他说完便开始浅笑，很乖，但配上此时的场景就变得勾人。

“好。”守株待兔这么多天，黄铉辰没有理由拒绝。

跳下椅子时，男孩正好靠了过来，黄铉辰的腰被死死扒住。

“没有力气”

黄铉辰知道男孩是要求他，转过身蹲下，把男孩背起，算是无声的应答。

随意找了家最近的酒店开了房，急不可耐的进了房。关上门的瞬间，男孩就从黄铉辰身上滑下，在黄铉辰转过身时主动搭上他的肩膀，微微踮脚，克服微小的身高差，吻上黄铉辰的唇。

男孩用舌尖勾勒黄铉辰的唇形，再顺着唇试图滑进黄铉辰的口中。

猎物送上门来，哪有不要的理。

缠住男孩的唇舌，搂着他的腰，加深这个吻。

津液随着吮吸而混合，黄铉辰尝到了不一样的味道。

酒味，是白兰地的味道，但和黄铉辰喝的那杯不同，男孩口中的白兰地更醇。葡萄的甘甜和酒精的辛辣意外的调和得很好，也更醉人。

唇分开时，能看到男孩扑闪的睫毛，眼眶里有些润，影射着灯光，像散落的星星。

喘息声因过近的距离而放大，手背被男孩温热的手掌所覆上。

那手牵着黄铉辰的手从男孩宽大的衬衫背后钻进，贴近高热的躯体。

“摸摸我”肩上负上重量，热气喷薄在他颈脖处，男孩对他发出请求。

一阵猛狼冲过黄铉辰的心脏，热血汇集到了下身的同一处。许是感受到了腿间的热度，男孩轻笑着用大腿摩擦黄铉辰的腿根。

隔着薄薄的衣物，连对方的体温都能清楚得感知，黄铉辰咽了咽口水，保持着理智：“去床上？”

男孩没有回答，却猛地一下跳起，双腿夹住黄铉辰的腰，逼得黄铉辰不得不搂住他。

他居高临下地向黄铉辰努了努嘴，算作同意，旋即低下头来索吻。

酒精像是随着亲吻而发酵了一般，这次男孩口中的白兰地，酒味更淡，果味甘甜，甚至压过了酒的辛辣。

黄铉辰托着男孩的臀部，慢慢走向床边。

顺着床沿坐下，男孩顺势跨坐于他腿上，并伸手去解他的衬衫纽扣。

黄铉辰没有让男孩先入为主。隔着衣物他摸着男孩的细腰，宽大的衣物在这时更显情趣。手滑到男孩胸口时，黄铉辰听到了男孩不自主的嘤咛。还没来得及做下一步，就被迫抽离。

他的衬衫被拉开，男孩示意他脱掉，甚至报复性地在他胸口咬了一口。

像小猫一样，只不过是小野猫，惹人升起驯服欲望的那种。

三下两下把男孩的上衣也脱净，麦色皮肤上的朱红格外显眼，黄铉辰恶劣地用指尖轻轻划过乳肉，得到了臆想当中的低咛。他凑上前去采撷果实，让那只小猫在他的背后抓挠。

“好可爱”吻着男孩的乳尖，舌在乳晕处打转，朱红覆上一层透亮。男孩像猫咪一样呜咽，不住地在黄铉辰的颈间啃咬。

黄铉辰嘬了一口乳尖，抬头看向男孩。

没得到想要的，男孩有些不耐，身体向上，似乎一定要把乳尖送往黄铉辰口中。

“想要？”黄铉辰带着笑意询问。

“呜”男孩按着黄铉辰的肩不断挺身。

“名字？”黄铉辰问出自己一直想问的问题。

“？”男孩睁着圆眼，眼里的雾气透露着他的迷茫。

“你叫什么？”黄铉辰重复道，声音因情欲而变得沙哑。

就这么静静等着，等到男孩眼中变得清亮了些许，才得到回复：“你呢？”也不算作回复，是变相的再询问。

“铉辰，黄铉辰”他清了清嗓子。

“真名？”男孩歪着头问道。

“真名。”

“叫我Han吧，H-A-N。”他勾着唇浅笑。

“不告诉我真名？”黄铉辰捏了把Han的细腰。

“哼...不告诉。”Han又努了努嘴，扯开黄铉辰的皮带，是警告，也是催促。

黄铉辰将Han搂回自己怀中，从锁骨窝一路向下轻吻，再次在朱果处停留，趁机咬了咬乳尖，算作不甘心的回应。

Han报复性地掐了把黄铉辰的大腿，继而推开黄铉辰站起身，脱去休闲裤。但下一刻就被黄铉辰拉近，顺着冲力和黄铉辰一同倒在床上。下巴不小心磕到黄铉辰的肩膀，Han疼得直吸冷气。

“呀，你干什么？”像是猫咪被撸过头在发起攻击前发出的呼噜声，带着怒意。Han支起身，瞪着黄铉辰。

“干你。”黄铉辰抱着Han调身，将Han压在身下，Han的耳根肉眼可见的变红了。

“什么呀”他嘀咕着，却斜着眼避开黄铉辰的眼神。

“可爱”黄铉辰手下拉扯着Han身上仅剩的那块布料，拉到膝盖处便没了耐心，一手覆上Han的性器。

Han闷哼一声，环住了黄铉辰的颈脖，不觉之中把他的头往自己的胸口按。

“硬了呢”黄铉辰挑弄着性器的尖端，从上一下撸至尾端，感受性器在自己手中勃发。

Han咬着的唇被迫松动，细碎的呻吟倾泻而出。他不甘示弱地故意曲起膝盖，顶上黄铉辰的下身摩擦。越来越高的热度和黄铉辰变快的呼吸声不会作假，他撅起嘴回道：“你还不是。”随即试图扯掉黄铉辰已经被拉开的皮带。

黄铉辰在Han的锁骨间啄吻着，直至留下红痕，大拇指指腹反复擦过敏感的龟头，得到Han更强烈的回应。

Han试了半天，最终因力气不足而败阵讨饶。

“帮帮我”他靠在黄铉辰的肩上低喘。

“好处？”黄铉辰像商人一样讨价还价。

“有”

得到了满意的回复，黄铉辰弓身扯掉皮带，连踢带脱，把衣物褪尽，最后与Han坦诚相见。

“色情”Han带着酒晕的脸更加红润。

“什么？”

“没什么”Han咬着下唇不打算再做回答。

黄铉辰眯着眼，厚唇微微嘟起，一脸坏笑。“我听到了哦。”

“你说：‘色情’。”

“哪里‘色情’了？”金色的头发散下，稍稍遮住灯光，看不清他的眼神。

“真没...”

“哦？”缩短的距离，黄铉辰挑起的眉，Han抓着被单妄想后退，恨不得和床融为一体。

“所以好处是什么？”意料之外的，黄铉辰只是在Han耳边哈气。

“额....你先起开”Han抵着黄铉辰的肩向外推。

黄铉辰顺从地站起身，看着Han从床边爬向床中心。

“你过来，过来我再告诉你。”他坐在床上，全身光裸，颈间遍布着黄铉辰留下的痕迹，说着引人犯罪的话却毫不自知。

黄铉辰按着Han的指引走到他身边单膝跪下，挑起Han的下巴亲吻他的唇。

Han勾着黄铉辰的后颈，往一边侧倒，张开腿压着黄铉辰的腰让他躺平，再跨坐在他腰间。津液在交换间溢出，又在唇分时被Han轻轻舐去。

Han抬起身，撑着黄铉辰的胸膛示意他不要乱动。一手滑向身后勃发的性器，握了一把，像在和黄铉辰嬉戏一样又松开，身体顺着向下坐到黄铉辰的小腿间，头慢慢埋下，身体弓起。  
也不要多说什么，黄铉辰就知道他要做什么了。

舌尖点过尖端的小孔时，全身像是触电般酥麻，黄铉辰闭着眼哼哼。

柱身被温热的口腔包裹，软舌滑过，湿润粘腻。一点一点深入，碰到了一片柔软。

“咳..咳..”再度与空气接触，被津液打湿的性器拍打着Han变得深红的下唇。

黄铉辰揉了揉那蓬松的黑发，哑着声说：“别勉强。”

许是不服气，Han再次含入肉茎，直达喉中的软肉。下身从头到尾都陷入了温热中，指缝滑过一缕又一缕黑发，黄铉辰不住闷哼赞叹。

Han这次没再咳嗽，但持续时间还是不长。

被逗猫棍逗弄过的猫咪不会认输，会一直前扑，直到把逗猫棍抓到自己手中。

一次又一次，时间越来越长，黄铉辰抓着Han发端的手渐渐用力。

“停..停下，Hannie。”黄铉辰感受到阵阵射意，抓着Han的头发，想让他暂停，但Han反而向下更深地含入，鼻尖几乎抵上了黄铉辰的胯骨。

“啊——”黄铉辰扯着Han的头发向上，射入Han的嘴中。Han被猝不及防涌入的精液给呛到，眼里的雾气汇集成了水珠，氤氲在眼眶内。

黄铉辰大喘着气，好一会儿起身就看着Han舔掉嘴角溢出白色精液，不禁骂了一句：“妖精。”

抬起Han的上身，拍了把他的臀尖，让他跪趴在床上，臀部高高翘起。用手分开臀瓣，粉红的后穴因受凉而不断收缩着。

再次拍了把Han的臀尖，黄铉辰拿过床头的润滑剂，倒了很多在Han的穴口，冰凉的液体刺激得褶皱放缩得更快，甚至一部分的透明液体渗了进去。

在手上倒了一部分润滑剂，沾着Han后穴处的润滑剂，黄铉辰用一根手指慢慢破开肉壁的阻挠。

“呜，疼”Han努力抓住了黄铉辰的左臂求饶。

“乖，很快就好”嘴上这样说着，动作却很慢，Han的穴内和嘴中触感相似而不同，穴内是烫的，稍微进入一点就紧紧吸附上来，不留空隙。

等手指完全进入，黄铉辰缓缓勾指，四处刮扫，试图找到Han的敏感点。

寻找的过程是漫长的，找到Han穴中凸起的一块时，透明液体已顺着指尖打湿了黄铉辰整个手掌。

但功夫不是白费的，按压那一块时，Han发出了尖细的叫喊，臀部抖动着，不知是想要更多还是如何。

有液体从穴内溢出，黄铉辰用手指前后抽插，次次戳弄Han的敏感点。Han把头埋进被褥中，尖叫声变成了呜咽声。

Han的后穴在不断扩张。 

加入第四根手指时，括约肌死死夹住了指头，不让它们进出，黄铉辰另一只手抚摸着Han的臀部，一下又拍打了下去。

“哈嗯——”暂时的疼痛带来的快感，让黄铉辰的四指好不容易才从后穴抽离。

确认可以进入后，黄铉辰随意撸动了几下自己的性器，便扶着它压到Han的后穴边，龟头在穴口突刺，却迟迟不进入。

“呜嗯...”Han像猫咪一样叫唤着，摇着臀向后，想吞吃掉那根肉柱。黄铉辰不如他的意，还是浅浅探入。

“快点”Han催促着。

“好处？”

“有”没有结局的讨价还价惹得他生厌，不管是什么也先应下。

黄铉辰轻笑着按住Han的臀，龟头完全探入穴中开路。穴肉分开又附上，像吸盘一样，越来越难以进入。扩张已经到位，黄铉辰干脆使上狠劲，一下捅入到底，囊袋拍击臀肉发出“啪”的响声。

“啊啊——”Han的腰一下塌下，头仰起又落下，穴肉快速吮吸着埋入内部的柱体，像有生命一般，白色的液体从他的尖端顺着滑到囊袋再滴下，在被单上形成深色的点，好不色情。

“哼....”快感也冲击着黄铉辰，他咬着牙身体微微震动，“高潮了？”

他怎又不知，这爽利的快感。

又爽又诱。

诱惑着自己继续，把身下的人吃拆殆尽。 

Han没有回话，只是喘。 

“我继续了。”这次挺送很慢，黄铉辰在享受Han后穴吸夹带来的快感余韵。

Han回过神来时，黄铉辰已加快了速度。前列腺被冲撞，呻吟声从口中泄出，下半身随着黄铉辰的动作而迎合。

液体被抽插的动作带出，黏湿了两人的下体，白色的濡沫是性爱的证据，臀上不合时局的红印是快感的印记。

等到Han的后穴再一次收缩时，黄铉辰一下按住了他尖端的小孔。

“放，放开”Han不满地扭动身子试图摆脱，却无济于事。

“说好的好处呢？”黄铉辰压上Han光滑的背部，热与热相贴合，惹得Han想要逃避。

“不说就这样咯”黄铉辰威逼利诱。

“等下，等下嘛..”Han牵着黄铉辰另一只手沿着自己小腹的肌肉向上覆上自己的乳尖，任他揉捏，算作讨饶的工具。

“呵，小骗子”他逐渐松开手上的禁制，下身随之捅入，一下比一下重，恨不得嵌进穴内，Han尖声喊着他的名字，交代在他手中，淋湿了手心。

“射到我手上了，”他举着湿漉漉的手到Han眼前，“坏孩子要接受惩罚。”

但也没说是什么惩罚，Han就含住了他的小指指尖，一点一点舔过，稍有点力气后便举起黄铉辰的手，将淡白的液体舔下后吞掉。

他让黄铉辰再次平躺下，并再次准备坐下时，黄铉辰有些不知所措。Han自己扶着黄铉辰的肉茎，对准高潮后没多久润湿的后穴，一点一点坐下。“好烫”主动欢迎客人进入不是一件简单的事，甚至有些漫长，他没有要帮助，自己忍着被贯穿的怪异感，直直将性器吞吃尽。

应是脱力了，他趴在黄铉辰身上没有动作，黄铉辰顾及着他的状态也只是轻轻摸着他的背，算作安慰。

“老公……”好一会儿Han才开口，只是黄铉辰没想到他会这样给自己一次重击。他侧过头对着黄铉辰的耳廓呼气，右手向后滑过他们的交合处，“操我...快”

“嗯——”Han不知道摸到自己哪片敏感区，嘤咛一声，呼吸变得急促。

“撑得好满…你好大…”他一点都不害臊得说着浪话。

想攻略的对象如此，又怎么不心动？

抬起肩上的脑袋，吻上他的唇。

白兰地的酒味越来越淡，果味的香甜充斥整个口腔，却迷妙地黄铉辰觉得他也合着Han一样喝了很多杯，合着Han一样醉了。

“你喝醉了。”黄铉辰说着，揉了揉颈侧的脑袋，下身开始挺动，性器更深得没入穴中，使得Han在交合处作乱的手因没有力气而垂下。

“哼……不醉，不醉怎么和你上床呢？啊……好厉害……老公继续…”他放荡地迎合黄铉辰的挺动，穴肉开合，紧紧包围着粗大的性器。

“好处？”黄铉辰问。

“好处，是这个啊...老公”刻意收紧后穴，让黄铉辰的性器困在穴内，试图让黄铉辰缴械投降。

“呵”黄铉辰掐着Han的腰向下，果不其然Han扛不住攻势倒在他怀里。

“算了，还是我来吧”黄铉辰自己都没发现自己说出这句话时的温柔语态。

深而快的冲击，每次都能将性器完全送入穴中，将Han的每个呻吟都吞掉，只留“咕叽”的水声和肉体碰撞的“啪啪”声在屋子里回荡。

“又，又要去了”Han死死扣着黄铉辰的背，下身动作不减。 

“等我”黄铉辰挺送越来越急。

“哼，嗯——”Han有些寡淡的精水溅射在两人的腹部，穴壁高烫的温度让黄铉辰也临近边缘，但他到底忍住了内射的想法，一下重重顶弄又一下抽出，浊白的精液正好喷洒在穴口和被单上。

抱着黄铉辰，Han就这样趴着不愿起来，后来是黄铉辰忍着困意把他抱到厕所里清洗后才上床睡的觉。  


  
黄铉辰醒来时，Han已经离开了。

空气里残留的淡淡的白兰地的味道提醒着他昨晚的欢愉。

后来他再去那个酒吧时，没有再遇到过Han。

再后来他在和同事聚餐时，看到了坐在餐厅外桌的Han。Han挽着另外一个漂亮男人的手，笑得很开心。那个男人作势去摸Han的头，Han也配合得送上前去，像撸猫一样，甚至还顺从得蹭着那个男人的手心，双眼眯成一条缝，嘴角扬起，心形的唇就像在表达他对那个男人的爱意。

原来是偷溜出门的家猫啊，黄铉辰失笑着摇了摇头，与同事作别。

他又去了当初那个酒吧，点了和那晚相同的白兰地，却又和那晚不同，没有浓郁的果香，有的只是酒精的辛辣和喉头涌上的苦涩。

一晚的疯狂或许真如这酒一般，短暂的甘甜散尽后便满是涩味。

是微醺中的今夜或不再。

（以上是正常完结，后面是补的续，剧情可能不太连贯，想看HE也是可以看下去，只要能继续忍受我的xxj文笔）

黄铉辰以为那一晚会是自己短暂单恋的结束，那个男孩只会是自己回忆的一部分。

但——

他又遇到了Han，在一个下雨天。

Han蹲在一个咖啡厅的屋檐下，缩成了一团，黄铉辰出咖啡厅时正好看到了他。

黄铉辰是想上前去询问他是否需要帮助的，但转念一下，他许是在等他那漂亮男友来接，便撑开伞，装作没看到，踏入雨中。

“铉辰”有人在喊黄铉辰的名字，声音有些颤抖。

黄铉辰停下脚步，左右张望了下。雨下的很突然，街道上的人忙着避雨，周围几乎没有人。

估计是幻听吧，这样想着他又向前继续走。

“铉辰”雨突然下大，呼喊声更加模糊。

幻听这么严重的吗？或许该找医生看看了。他又加快了步伐。

“黄铉辰”这次声音更细微，几乎埋藏在了雨声之中，但黄铉辰停下了脚步，在那一瞬间，他心中有些莫名的慌乱。

有脚步声响起，很重，带着水扬起落下的声音，和雨打在伞上一样，啪啪作响。

越来越近，越来越急，黄铉辰刚想转过身，便被人从背后抱住，冲力大得伞从他的手中抛落。

“黄铉辰”后背一下沾湿，分不清是雨太急还是那人已经被彻底淋湿。“伞掉了”黄铉辰叹了口气，轻轻扯开环在腰间的手，弯下腰去拾伞。

捡起伞时全身已被淋湿，一转头，果然是Han。

用伞遮住两人的头顶，刚刚好，雨伞能将两个人容纳下。

“有事吗？”这次是黄铉辰开口。

“...”Han盯着他却不说话。

“没事，这把伞就先借..”话还没说完就被打断。“有..你今晚有空吗？”Han有些苍白的脸上染上红晕。

“有空”

“怎么？还想再来一次一夜情？”本只是想问他要干什么的，说出口却不由得是这般话语。

Han瞪大了眼睛，有些惊慌和不知所措。

“算了，你把伞拿走吧。”黄铉辰把伞递给Han。

Han没有接，他咬着唇，皱着眉，不敢对上黄铉辰的目光。

黄铉辰就这样一直举着，等待Han回应。

却像那晚一样，Han突然抱住了黄铉辰，踮起脚，吻上了黄铉辰的唇。又不一样，没有技巧性的勾唇引诱，只是纯粹的唇贴着唇，黄铉辰恍惚间又嗅到了白兰地的甘甜。

雨下的很大，黄铉辰不敢轻易就这样推开Han，脑袋偏向右试图躲开。

Han也不恼，擦了擦唇开口道：“韩知城。”

“？”黄铉辰没有理解到Han的意思。

“名字，我的名字：韩知城”他迎上黄铉辰疑惑的目光，“一夜情也好，长期炮友也好，怎么样都行，只是你愿意收留我吗？”

“他呢？”黄铉辰显然已经当机，下意识得回问。

“谁？”

“那天在那个餐厅外面。”

“那是我哥...”发尾透过淋湿的衬衣，有些扎人。

“你哥？”黄铉辰脑袋里还是一片空白。

“嗯...是我看到你之后故意让他配合我的....”他蹭着黄铉辰的胸膛，像在撒娇。“我早就认识你了，很早很早...你忘了吗？小时候一直和你一起玩的，说要睡你的那个。”

“小时候？”黄铉辰顺着韩知城的话想了想。

很早之前，好像是有一个小孩，皮肤有些黑，留着很厚的头发，带着黑框眼镜，土土的。跟着他后面一直夸他好漂亮，要和他一起睡觉。后来他搬走之后就再也没有见过那个男孩。

那个男孩？Han？黄铉辰实在对应不上号。

“知城？”试探性地询问。

“嗯，你想起来了？”韩知城抬起头望向黄铉辰的眼睛亮晶晶的。

“那酒吧又是？”

“就某一天正好遇见你，以为你常去...就”他捏着自己的衣角边，

“而且我又只有周末才有空...”他又一下抱住黄铉辰的腰，埋进黄铉辰的胸口，自暴自弃。

“哦”黄铉辰是彻底清醒了，“你故意的？”黄铉辰一手摸着韩知城的后脑勺似笑非笑。

“当然....不是的”肯定脱口而出，又一下折回。

“狡猾的小猫。”湿润的发端渗着水从指缝间落下，韩知城头埋得更低了。

“所以...你愿意吗？”雨分明在下变小，韩知城的声音也和雨一齐按下了减小键。

“什么？”

“收留我”

“怎么？无家可归？”

“带我回家”

唇上附上温热，湿润的舌尖舔舐着黄铉辰的饱满的下唇。他捏着韩知城下巴回应。

伞又掉了下去，这次没有雨再滴落。

  
（还有一点可看可不看，反正上面也差不多是讲完了这个故事。）  
  
后来黄铉辰才知道，他搬家后，小时候的韩知城一直哭着鼻子找他却没有找到。

他还知道了，在酒吧里，韩知城遇上自己之后，就知道自己一直在盯着他，他也会悄悄瞄望自己，会看到有人来向黄铉辰搭讪时，装得云淡风轻，心里醋的要死。

那晚上被黄铉辰搭讪时，他和他哥吵架了，喝得太多，酒精蒙蔽了意识，就答应了他的邀约。第二天醒过来的时候，看到黄铉辰在身旁就慌张的跑路了。害怕黄铉辰认出自己，就没再去酒吧。

后来某一天，韩知城发现自己和黄铉辰住在一个小区。

餐厅那次纯属意外，韩知城是看到了黄铉辰的，就是因为看到了，才装成那副样子。黄铉辰离开之后，韩知城急忙溜开了他哥，跟在黄铉辰身后，然后知道了黄铉辰的住址。再然后他又了解到了黄铉辰行踪。

咖啡厅那次，在下雨之前韩知城便跟在黄铉辰后面，黄铉辰和一个女客户走在一起。后面下雨，黄铉辰提议去咖啡厅谈，韩知城没带伞又以为黄铉辰谈了女朋友，才蹲在咖啡厅门口想等雨停了再走。

黄铉辰出来时韩知城已经哭过一场了，看着黄铉辰走开，心里很酸，忍不住跑过去告白，至少...至少让黄铉辰明白他的心意。

最后就变成了现在这样。

从此黄铉辰家里多了一直驯服的猫咪。

猫咪很黏他，平时下班要抱抱和bobo已是常态，做爱的时候更黏，一定要紧紧贴着他，稍微欺负一下就会在他耳边喊着：“小辰哥哥”然后被欺负的更狠。高潮时喜欢对着他呜咽叫唤“老公”，脑袋在他胸口刮蹭，讨要安抚。

猫咪是家养的，是他黄铉辰的。


End file.
